Talk:Gear Chronicle/@comment-4933426-20141123072710
...Since I'm gonna talk about Gear Chronicle's 'RR' spots in the GBT01, this seems to be a good place to post it... Steam Maiden, Alulim seems to be a 'must' despite the GTD01 having PGs: or to be exact, a VG-only PG with an unflip. The 'main' point is the said unflip and atmost you can pull it off twice atleast, three times at most: and three because the unflip only occurs when another copy is in the Drop Zone. This, of course, isn't counting to the fact that you'll return said PGs via Legion but that's your choice of course. Next is Fatewheel Dragon, many people might wonder 'why' and thinks that there are better options like the Legion, (the mate is too good in any GC Decks despite the 'soul' issues: not counting on the starters that goes to soul or the Margal-clone), or if you can't afford it just go for Elulu. (Is she and Ululu related?..) ...Anyway, the 'on-place' is good, like, really, -really, good despite the soul issue with either Clockwork Gear Tiger and said GC Legion mate. (Wishing GC gets a Zuitan Clone, since that'll both solve the soul and CB issues...) As for the GB skill? Your opponent can 'no guard' it or 'PG' it but of course this'll only happen if you haven't Stride/Strode that turn but did so before. (English is something I am not good with, apologies...) And despite the fact that it's good to have Chrono Jet Dragon as the 'special' heart I suppose there's a difference: most of the time, you won't Stride, lest you want to incorpate minuses. (Which can be solved if you managed to check during your triple drive atleast one Draw Trigger.) And if you happen to Stride atleast once, Fatewheel will atleast be live, but if otherwise, then you're better off with Chrono Jet Dragon if you managed to Stride atleast twice. Ah, but yeah, I'm fond of Fate but also with the on-Legion GC so I might run two of each along with four Chrono. (Obviously with the 'budget' friendly GTDs.) Since Legion can help recycle stuff, (to those that 'hate' such ratio, get out, since despite 'mathematics' and 'statistics' working and all that, there's always that one day in which they -just- won't come over: of course that's for my case for some reasons... (no, don't look at me 'friends', those 'crits' are natural...) ...Lastly, Relic Master Dragon, the Blaster Blade equivalent in GC.CB2 to return a G2 or lower to the bottom of the Deck... ...The conclusion I had with that card is 'no, just no': until of course we get a Zuitan-clone or a Flame of Strength clone (that awkward moment when it appears in GBT02...) but then again you're better off with Steam Fighter, Amber where he will be live at mid or late game in which resources in the Field will now matter. Ah, and for the record: the first one to pull their effect off wins: and by that, I meant this going head-to-head with Kagero. And by 'effect' I meant both the Stride Unit and GB1 units: will Amber get retired by the Twilight Arrow? Or will the latter be sent back in time?.. ...So for me: Alulim's a must if you spend your CB -so- much due to Chrono Jet Dragon's skill or Amber's in which you run four. (Because Bushitroll isn't going to let us off the hook of not buying the VPGs in the GBTs apparently. But yeah, since 'box/case breaking is a thing, I don't mind.) Fatewheel might, or might not, see play: I see Chrono Jet Dragon being run with the Legion (I tried in 'area' and let's just say it's 'cool' but you need four cards in the Drop Zone and usually happens mid-game like Striding- and why not return the Striding fodders? Well, people have their preference and that being triggers: or PGs, IDK.) And I have nothing to say for Relic Master, except if it gets its own 'support' and becomes the new Blaster Blade. ...And while I'm here: 4 Ragnaclocks, 2 Chronos Command Dragon, 2 Lost Age Dragon. Of course, this is presuming we get Lost Age in English but if not, then it'll be replaced by two Chronos Command (to those that considers themselves 'whales'...) Or better yet Myster Flare Dragon: now if only he was CB3...